deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Appelmonkey/Undertale vs. Puella Magi Madoka Magica Mini Series, Episode 1/Sans vs. Homura Akemi
What would you do if you had the power to rest time? Would you use it for your own gain? Or would you use it to protect those you love? How about if you knew that some one had that power and was aware of everytime that person resets time? Would you accept the never ending cicle of the timeline restarting? Or would you try to activly stop that person from using his/her power? Today we put two warriors against each other who both deal with the reseting of time in their own way. Sans: the pun loving skeleton, who is more then meets the eye vs. Homura Akemi: the magical girl hellbend on saving Madoka Kaname. WHO IS DEADLIEST? Sans Sans' past is shrouded in mystery, with many clues hinting that he has some kind of scientific background, such as his love of technology, the mysterious shed behind his house containing a broken machine, and being a personal friend of Alphys who's the Royal Scientist. Sans one day apeared out of nowhere with his brother Papyrus in the monstertown of Snowdin and made it their his home, tho no one really knows where he and his brother came from it's speculated that they came from the monster capital New Home. At some point he gaind knowledge of the ability to "SAVE" and reset, and that someone was using it to restart the timeline at it's own will. This caused Sans to become depressed and lazy, as his action did not matter anymore and everything was doomed to repeat it's self. Despite all this Sans always smiles and frequently makes puns. His life, amoung with the other monsters in the Underground, would be changed when a child wearing a stripped shirt fell into the Underground. Offensive= *Bones: being a skeleton, his most obious attack would be shooting magical bones at his target. Sans can conjour up and shoot multiple bones at his enemy to create hard to dodge attacks. **Blue bones: basicly the same thing as the normal bones, but can only hurt the target if it's moving. *Ghaster Blasters: Ghaster Blasters are some kind of floating skull like devices that can shoot lasers beams. Sans can sommun either big Blasters to directly shoot at his target, or surround it with smaller ones. *Time stop: as seen during the bar scene in Girrlby's and during his fight in the Genocide Route. Sans can stop time, wich he uses to setup attacks, tho for the porpuse of this match he will also be able to use it to avoid attacks. *Telekinesis: Sans is able to use telekinesis to slam his enemy into walls and the floor, and walls, or push it away from him. When using telekinesis on some one they automaticly go into Blue Mode. *Blue Mode: like the name would sugget it turn the target blue and limits their agility. Sans can turn his target blue at will. *Karmic Retribution: when his oppenent gets damaged it gains a pioson effect that slowly does damage to the target. For the porpuse of this match, it starts out weak against Homura, but as the fight goes on and her Soul Gem gets more tained as she uses her power the more effective it will be. |-|Defensive= *Superhuman reflexes: during his fight with Chara, Sans was the only one able to dodge Chara's attacks during her genocidal murder spree in the Underground. *High attention to detail: like I said before, Sans pays high attention to detail, this way he was able to tell if the protaganist has expirianced something before by just looking at their face. *"Shortcuts": Sans is able to teleport, using what he calls "Shortcuts". |-|Weakness= *Low HP and DF: Sans has only 1 defense and only 1 HP. So it only takes one direct hit for him to die. Homura Akemi Homura Akemi was a meek, shy, and timid girl who lacked self confidence. Everything changed for her when she was attacked by a witch and saved by Madoka Kaname and Mami Tomoe. She became close friends with the Magical Girls. Everything weant south however, when Walpurgisnacht, a very powerful witch, attacked and killed the group of magical girl including Madoka. Inorder to save Madoka, Homura became a Magical Girl and gained the power to manipulate time. She used this power to travel back in time and try to save Madoka, but she was unable to and was forced to turn back time everytime Madoka died. Being forced to see her closest friend die over and over again, the once shy, insecure girl, but nice girl slowly became distant, and cold. Offensive= *Shield's storge room: Homura is able to store large amount of weaponry and ammo in some kind of magic storge in her shield. The weapons she will use in this battle are listed below. **Beretta 92FS: the Beretta 92FS is a semi-automatic pistol that uses 9×19mm Parabellum caliber bullets, a muzzle velocity of 381 m/s, and for the sake of this battle will use 10 bullet magazine. **Desert Eagle Mark XIX: the Desert Eagle Mark XIX is a semi-automatic, gas-operated, rotating bolt action pistol with an effective range of 50 meters and an muzzle velocity of 470 m/s. For the sake of this battle it will use .357 Magnum and a magazine of 9 bullets. **Howa Type 89: the Howa Type 89 is a gas-operated action aussault rifle, that uses 5.56×45mm NATO caliber bullets, with a rate of fire of 750 rounds/min, and an effective range 920m. For the porpuse of this match it will use a 20 round magazine. **M249 SAW: the M249 SAW is a gas-operated, open bolt action light machine gun that uses 5.56×45mm NATO caliber bullets, and M27 linked disintegrating belt and a STANAG magazine. It has a rate of fire of 800 RPM, and a muzzel velocity of 915 m/s. *Superhuman physicality: Being a magical girl, Homura has superhuman strenght, speed, duribility and endurance. As such she is able to leap great distance and pull of some pretty acrobatic feats. *Time magic: Homura is able to stop time aswell rest it a month. When she stops time she can freely move and everything that touches her won't be effected by the time stop. When she shoots a bullet at an target, the bullet will be frozen in time right before it would hit it's target until time is unfrozen. |-|Defensive= *Soul Gem: just like all other magical girls Homura's soul is seperated from her body and takes on the form of a gem called (suprise, suprise) a Soul Gem. One of the biggest advantges of the Soul Gem is tha since the body an soul are seperated, Homura dosn't feel any pain. *Shield: Homura's shield is the source of her time magic and where she stores all her weapons, but it can also be used as a normal shield. |-|Weakness= *Soul Gem: while the soul gem offers some advantages, it also has it weaknesses. When the gem is to far from it's owner, she will be knocked out. This however, isn't a problem in magical girl mode when she wears it as a small diamond on her right hand. If the gem is destroied her soul will die. And if she uses to much power or falls into despair, her gem will become tainted and she will turn into a witch. X-Factors Expirience Sans only fought onces and that is just in the Genocide Route, but it was against someone who easily killed and one shotted almost all monsters in the Undeground, but since the senario takes place after the Passifist Route, he dosn't have any known fighting expirience. Homura on the other hand has reset the timeline for almost a 100 times, and considring that she travels back atleast 1 month if she resets, she has years of fighting expirience. Brutality Sans isn't a brutal killer, but during his fight with a Chara possed Frisk he tried to pacify Chara, when she accepted Sans killed her and claimed that if they really were friends, she would leave the timeline alone. Homura is clearly willing to kill if they get in the way of her mission to save Madoka, as seen when she tried to kill Kubey, the alien cat who was making deals with girls to turn them into Magical Girls. Intelligence Sans is a scientist, he has builded machines, and was able to uncover that the timelines were being resest. Homura is smart for her age and was able to make IEDs with blue prints from the internet. Notes *The battle will take place a month after Undertale's Pacifist Route and during the events of PMMM. *Sans will know that Homura has rested time, but dosn't know about the events that happened in those timelines. *Senario: the Monster's have finally bin freed from the Underground and have started to intergrate into human society. Sans meanwhile began to pick up new anomalies in time that he wasn't able to pick up when the Barrier was seperating the Undeground and surface. Sans' investagation into these new anomalies eventualy leads him to a teenage girl by the name of Homura Akemi. Category:Blog posts